lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Mona Narumi
Mona Narumi (成海萌奈 Narumi Mona), known by her performance name mona, is the younger sister of Sena Narumi and a character featured in Confession Executive Committee. She serves as a primary character in the Idol Series, but debuted as a secondary character in the Love Series. She is a solo idol professionally, and a student of Misuzu High School. Songs Appearance : Mona is a young teenage girl with short bob style blonde hair, and has blue eyes. Her resting face gives her relaxed and more stoic eyes, but she can become more animated when focused. : She looks very similar to her older sister, but is shorter than her by a head. Personality and Traits : Mona, career-wise, is a bit of a go getter. She works hard to make sure her performances succeed, and tries to power through bad times and things she doesn't like in order to satisfy her audiences to the best of her ability. Desipte all of that, she still takes those negative interactions to heart like anyone else. She does feel like she needs both the positive and negative interactions she faces in order to grow. : She greatly appreciates support, especially coming from her fans and her family. Hobbies :She is described as an idol otaku even after becoming one herselfOfficial Profile. She also seems to enjoy singing. Relationships Sena Narumi : As Mona's older sister, she seems to be very supportive of her younger sister and goes to her live concerts to cheer her on, which she even posts about on her instagram. Mona in turn looks up to Sena and wishes to work alongside her professionally, but laments the differences between them. : After listening in on her classmates negatively comparing her and her sister, she tried to cut off intimacy with her. However, they reconcile sometime later. LIP×LIP : Mona is a rival idol of both Yujiro and Aizo, and she already knew about the group before she became an idol. At first she was clearly impressed by them and their popularity, something Mona wishes to achieve one day as well, as she desires to reach the hearts of her fans. However she quickly finds out the LIP×LIP singers are not quite as they appear to be, as they look upon her with disdain once she passes them backstage. While initially hurt, at both her failure at impressing the audience after her big live, and Yujiro's disgusted expression directed towards her, she quickly picks herself up and is determined to become a famous and successful Idol. Yujiro : Mona first meets Yujiro at a music shop she frequents, where they have a spat over a CD they both wanted. Mona found him rude and irritating even before she recognized him as an idol, and in turn Yujiro finds her irritating as well. Trivia * Mona likes , or the universe's equivalent to them''Watashi, Idol Sengen'' manga Chapter 2. * Mona attends the same high school as Arisa's middle school acquaintance Karen Miura, as well as the cast of the HoneyWorks PVs "Love's Scenario" and "A Promise that Doesn't Need Words". The cast of ''Yurufuwa Jikkou Iinkai ''also attends this school, as they share the same uniform. * Like Sena, Mona takes her hair color from her mother and her eye color from her father. * Sena and Mona share the same height at 160cm. * With Fansa officially making Mona's seiyuu , Mona is the third and final character to be voiced by one of the members of , following Hina Setoguchi (Momo Asakura) and sister Sena (Sora Amamiya). References Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Idol Series